The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Dynamic uplink and/or downlink allocations may provide significant throughput gains in certain time division duplex (TDD) deployment cases, such as local area networks. A study item in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) investigating dynamic traffic adaptation and cross-link interference (interference between the uplink (UL) and the downlink (DL) with regard to dynamic traffic adaptation) exists.